Your Loving Touch
by Koharu Mitsuki
Summary: Is it really possible to fall in love with just one single touch? And ever since, you can't help but long for her loving touch? Read this and find out! Finished!
1. Remembering Her Touch

**A/N**: Yay! My second fanfic! I based it in Love at First Touch by Shouko Akira. It's one of the five stories in Times 2, a creation of Shouko Akira. Hope you like it! 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS.

Here goes...

* * *

**Your Loving Touch **by Koharu Mitsuki

**Chapter One: **Remembering her touch

It was a bright sunny day in Tomoeda.

A young lad was practicing alone in the soccer field. Scratch that, the young lad was sitting in the bench near the soccer field in his school uniform. Not practicing, just sitting.

His messy chocolate brown hair was swaying along the wind making it messier. His red amber eyes shine brightly in the sun making it look gold in color. He was not moving, not at all.

He seems to be deep in thought...

'Sometimes I wonder why I fell for her.'

'Sakura Kinomoto...'

'This day reminds me of that sunny day...'

_Flashback_

_It was a bright sunny day at Seijuu High._

_Syaoran Li, captain of the soccer team, was practicing with his teammates, not really noticing that all of them were already worn out._

"_Come on team! We have to practice hard if we want to win against Shouko High!"_

"_Sorry captain, but we can't. We're too tired. And besides, we have to go now. We have other plans for today, you see."_

"_But--"_

"_We're really sorry captain. C'mon guys. Let's go."_

"_Bye guys."_

"_Bye captain."_

_After a few minutes of practicing alone, he sat on a bench with a frown on his face...then breathed a sigh of depression._

"_Hey, don't let that little thing get you down, okay?" a female voice said. She somehow walked up in front of him without him noticing._

_He looked up to the voice andfound bright green emerald eyes looking through his red amber ones. She patted his right shoulder._

"_Kinomoto?"_

"_You know me?" she asked._

"_Yeah. We're in the same class."_

"_Oh yeah. Hehe." she smiled sheepishly. "I was passing by when I saw you. You seemed to be depressed so I wanted to cheer you up."_

"_Thanks."_

"_Your welcome." She reached for his left hand and placed a flower in it._

"_What's this?"_

"_It's a camellia. It's a good luck gift for a man." She held his hand with both of her hands. He blushed._

"_I'll be cheering for you on your game with Shouko. Good luck. Bye!"_

"_Hey wait!"_

"_Hmm...?"_

"_Thanks again."_

_She smiled and waved goodbye. He returned her smile and waved bye._

_End of Flashback_

Syaoran's PoV 

After that, we won at the game with Shouko.

Ever since then, I can't deal with Kinomoto and her hands.

She always joke around, playing with her friends which made me feel that she was playing with me back then.

But, I... I still...I still long for her loving touch.

Those soft warm hands.

And her eyes, they look so green. No, they're emerald.

How I wish to hold her hand again and look into her eyes.

_sigh_

I better get going, I still have to help the guys in preparation for field day.

* * *

Any questions, comments, or suggestions, pls. feel free to review._Koharu Mitsuki_


	2. First Name Basis

**A/N: **Hooray! I finally got to buy Shonen Jump! Shonen Jump is the most popular manga in the world. Although the name Shonen means 'young boy' it doesn't mean that girls can't read it too you know! Anyway...Thanks for all the reviews!

**Disclaimer:** I, Koharu Mitsuki, does not, I repeat, DOES NOT, own CCS.

* * *

**Chapter 2: **First Name BasisSyaoran's PoV 

As I was walking to school, I heard footsteps. It seems that the person was running. Then...I noticed something light brown...and the Seijuu High uniform...a girl... she didn't notice me 'cause she ran past me... then I heard her say "Hurry up! Your gonna be late! It's 7:51!" I looked at my watch, 7:12. I ran after her. "Miss! I think there's something wrong! It's only 7:12!" I shouted. I was still running after her when she halted which made me bump and fall unto the ground. But luckily, a hand touch mine pulling me up and saving me from falling. I guess that it was the girl I ran after. I looked up to her to say 'Thank you' but instead, I saw those same bright emerald green eyes I fell in love with.

"Kinomoto-san?"

"Li-kun?"

Shock was evident in both our eyes.

"What are _you_ doing here!" we shouted in unison.

"Li-kun...hurry up...we're going to be late!"

"But Kinomoto-san, it's only 7:19."

She stared at me. Blink. Once. Twice.

"7...:19?"

"Actually, 7:20."

"Aaaahhhhh! Touya! He's gonna pay for waking me up and making me think that I'm going to be late!" I heard her say.

Hey wait...my hand...I feel something soft...and warm...a hand...Kinomoto's hand. Blush. Blush. Blush. Oh God, oh God, oh God! Savemesavemesavemesaveme!

"Li-kun, are you okay?"

"Uh...yeah...but your hand..."

She looked down...Blush...

"Oh."

After recovering from that blush-o-mania, I started talking.

"So, Kinomoto-sa--"

"Call me Sakura."

Blush...she allowed me to call her by her first name! Yahoo! _ahem_

"Uhmm...Sakura-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For saving me from falling."

"Ah. Your welcome, Li."

"Sakura-san?"

"Yes?"

"Call me Syaoran."

Smile. Her smile...so enchanting. Blush!

"Sure...Syaoran-kun."

* * *

It would be a giveaway if I'll let you know what Sakura's thinking, so, I will not put any Sakura PoV in this fic. Wouldn't that be exciting!

If you have any questions, comments, or suggestions, feel free to make a review.

_Koharu Mitsuki_


	3. Preparations

**Chapter 3: **Preparations

As Syaoran and Sakura went to their class (class 2B)...students crowded them, mainly, their friends crowded them, asking for help.

And so, they went their separate ways. Neither of them spoke to each other due to the preparations for Field Day. Well, not until Lunch.

"Hey Sakura, it's lunch time! Finish that last headband and let's go eat!"

"Later guys! I just have to knit '2B' in the end!"

"Okay! See ya!"

"Later!"

And Sakura was left alone...until...

The door banged open, Syaoran came in.

"Oh, hi Sakura. I thought you finished making headbands with the girls."

"Syaoran-kun! I'm just about to finish. I just have to knit '2B' in this end."

"Oh."

"But, I can't. I'm not very good in knitting."

"I see. Would you like me to help you?"

"Sure! Thank you!"

"No problem."

"By the way, Syaoran-kun, how's the banner doing?"

"Oh. We just finished hanging it. Sensei said that after making the headbands and finishing the banner, we can go home early."

"That's great."

"Yeah. Here, it's done."

"Wow...so fast! Thank you!"

"Your welcome."

"Syaoran-kun?"

"What?"

"Have you eaten yet?"

"Nope."

"Wanna eat lunch together?"

"Sure."

* * *

In the next chapter...It'll be Field Day already. Scavenger Hunt Race, here we go!

What will happen if Syaoran's in it? What will he pick? Is he gonna hunt for something...or rather, someone? Read the next chapter and find out!

If you have anything to say, make a review.

_Koharu Mitsuki_


	4. Field Day Madness

**Chapter 4:** Field Day Madness

'_EVENT NUMBER 6: CLASS RELAY COMPETITION'_

"Go SAKURA!"

"You can do it!"

"Yahoo! Kinomoto won!"

Syaoran's PoV 

Wow...Sakura's a good athlete.

'EVENT NUMBER 7: SCAVENGER HUNT RACE' 

Oh...I better get ready for the Scavenger Hunt Race.

'Ready? Get Set...Go!' 

I ran to the piece of paper lying in the ground. In it is the thing I'm supposed to hunt for. I opened it.

'Someone with green eyes'

Green eyes?

Sakura...

Damn...

I ran to my friends to ask if they know anybody who has green eyes.

"Hey guys...Is there anybody here with green eyes?"

"Green eyes...green eyes...gree--" I heard them chant until...

"Me...me! I have green eyes!"

We all looked at the owner of the voice.

Shit...

Sakura...

* * *

I'm really sorry! I really tried my best not to cuss...but I failed. It just felt right at the moment, you see. Anyway...it's just 2 words, I can easily be forgiven, right?

So...what will happen next?

If you wanna tell me something...review.

Koharu Mitsuki 


	5. Madness All Over Again

**Chapter 5: **Madness All Over Again

_Huff...huff..huff..air..sweet, sweet air...huff...huff huff..._

The Scavenger Hunt Race just finished, Syaoran in first place. After Syaoran agreed to take Sakura, she grabbed his arm and started running. It's not that Syaoran can't run fast...but, just the thought that Sakura's holding his hand now makes him nervous. And so, the poor lad is now gasping for air, filling his lungs with oxygen.

Syaoran's PoV 

Finally...I can breathe. I can hear my classmates cheering, but I couldn't hear them properly. I was too nervous to run...she had to drag me all the way to the finish line...I have to say sorry...

"Hey, Sakura? Listen, about what happened earlier, I'm sorr---"

"Syaoran! You won!" What? Me? Won the race?

I won? I don't understand. I was sure we were the last one...

"Wait, Saku---oof!"

"Hey..." Oh my gulayishkie...she's hugging me! Wait, she's crushing my air supply...can't breathe...

"Sa-ku-ra...I-can't-br-breathe..."

She quickly let go. "Oh, Syaoran! Are you okay? I'm so, so, so very sorry!"

Deep breath. "I'm fine."

"Oh, thank heavens!" what? Did she just say that? She was worried about me?

"I thought I became a murderer!" Oh...she was worried that she might have killed me and she'll be blamed...not, about me...oh well...

* * *

Syaoran's PoV (Celebration after Field Day) 

"_Congratulations!"_

"_Our class won third place!"_

"_Cheers!"_

_"Yeah, we won!"_

I wasn't really paying attention...when...

"Hey, why are you sulking over here?"

"Yeah, you were great!" Huh? Me?

"That's right, your run with Kinomoto!"

"You were amazing!"

"..."

Suddenly, Sakura came... "You really think so?" I heard her say.

"Yeah...you two looked _so _cool!"

"You make a good couple!"

"Oh really? Then maybe we should think about going out." She placed her right hand in my left shoulder.

"Haha!"

"Whoa! A match is made at Field Day!"

No...

"Here, let's take a picture of our new couple."

No...

"Come on Syaoran..." she says

No...

"Okay? Ready? Say chee---"

"No!" I shouted. I yanked Sakura's arm away.

"Stop it!" I shouted, again. All of their jaws dropped.

I walked out...

_Shfft_. I opened the door. Walked out. _Bam_. I shut the door.

So stupid...so, so stupid...

* * *

Okay...what do you think?

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**_Pinaygrrl_** (Is my spelling correct?) for reviewing in every chapter.

**_AnimeluvaJK _**(Check the spelling if I'm wrong) for adding my story in your Favorite Stories List.

And all the reviewers out there. Thank you!

Also for the readers who patiently reads my story! Thanks!

_Koharu Mitsuki_


	6. What are you saying?

**yukyungtang: **Please don't say such things to Syaoran... he has a reason for his previous actions...read this and find out his reason...

* * *

**Chapter 6: **What are you saying?Syaoran's PoV 

So stupid...doing that in front of everybody...

Here I am in the hall...walking aimlessly...until...

"Syaoran, wait!" I stopped. I glared at the owner of the voice. Sakura.

"Syaoran...Did I do something to upset you?"

'Oh, so she doesn't know' I thought sarcastically...

"..."

"Syaoran...uhmm...you know...we were just kidding..."

"..."

"It was just a joke."

Grr... "I know..."

"...?"

"...Don't joke around about 'going out'."

"...?"

"Don't touch me like it's a joke..."

"...?"

"Because for me, it **_matters_**."

"...Syaoran..."

"..."

"...what are you saying?"

My glare hardened. How dense can she be?

"I'm saying I **_like _**you." There, happy now?

O.O "WHAT?"

* * *

Wanna say something? Review.Koharu Mitsuki 


	7. A Happy Ending?

**Chapter 7: **A Happy Ending?

He walked back to the classroom, heartbroken. He can't believe he confessed, and at a bad situation. He was hurt. He felt pain. He...he...he felt like crying...He felt that his world was now shattered. He can't face her anymore...not ever...

Syaoran's PoV

Here I am...back at the classroom...

"So tired..."

She totally froze up...

...she must've been surprised...

...or freaked out...

"I'm going home."

* * *

As I was passing the school gates, I saw _her._ I froze. 'Great. Now I'm the one who froze up.'

"Hey..."she says. She sounds nervous.

"Hey..." 'Wow. What a nice reply.' I thought sarcastically.

"Wanna walk home together?" Whoa, that caught me off guard. She, wants to walk home together with me? I'm flabbergasted.

"...uh...sure..."

As we walked pass the school ground, she asks, "Can we...uh..hold hands?"

Huh? Am I deaf? Did she just say 'hold hands'?

"Pardon?"

"...I said, uh...can we...hold hands?"

O.o "What?"

"I've wanted to ask you that for so long." she adds. She was blushing.

"...? No way!"

"But I knew you would take it the wrong way!" she spat.

"That's absurd!"

"Well you _did _shout at me..." she trailed off.

"Hey, I said I was sorry..."

"You did not!" she said as a matter-of-factly.

"..." I fell silent.

Suddenly...I felt something soft at my hand...Sakura's hand...

I stiffened. She squeezed it lightly...I relaxed a little bit...

...I looked into her eyes...

_It's funny...how we easily fall in love with just one single touch..._

_...then, it gets complicated..._

_But somehow...when I look into her eyes...when she holds my hand..._

_...with her loving touch..._

_...I know everything will turn out fine... _

"Syaoran...I like you too."

_...Everything will turn out fine..._

End.

* * *

It's so lame! I suck! I can't believe it! Anyway...thanks for all the reviews!

_Koharu Mitsuki_


End file.
